


These Mornings Spent With You

by UtmostCalamity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtmostCalamity/pseuds/UtmostCalamity
Summary: Daichi gets quite a welcome change of pace to his routine when he wakes up late for work on a dreadfully cold winter's morning.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	These Mornings Spent With You

When Daichi first opens his eyes, he’s still stuck in that quiet, confusing limbo between conscious states. He’s no longer dreaming, he’s free to move his sleep-heavy limbs, but his cognitive processes haven’t quite clicked on yet. While his mind hums like fluorescent lights warming up, the only thing driving him to shake off sleep a little faster is a tight, uncomfortable feeling in his chest that something is amiss. 

He stretches one of his legs a little, the weight of his comforter pleasant and soft against his skin. When his toes brush warm, smooth skin he smiles and snuggles back toward his husband. His eyes lazily scan the room around him, beautifully tranquil in the early morning light filtering through white gossamer curtains. It’s a little bright, but–

Wait. 

Daichi jolts upright, ignoring the complaining of his muscles as he scrambles to check his bedside clock. Seeing the time only throws him into more of a frenzy, but in his panic he struggles to untangle himself from the now-suffocating weight of blankets. 

“Shhh, love, it’s okay,” Koushi rasps, rolling over to press a calming hand over Daichi’s thigh. “You’re not late.”

“What are you talking about?” Daichi hisses, heart racing to wake him up faster, “Do you even know what time it is? Ukai’s gonna–” 

“Ukai called earlier,” Koushi explains, voice a soothing whisper as he rubs his hand along Daichi’s leg. “The snow came in a lot worse than anyone thought it would, it’s so bad he said not to bother even trying to come in. Power’s out at your office and everything.” 

As his husband talks him down, Daichi tries to take deep breaths and ignore the cool rush of epinephrine through his veins, making his skin thrum with a ghastly amount of energy. Koushi gives him a sweet smile, eyes crinkling beautifully as he reaches up to cup Daichi’s cheek and bring him down for a calm kiss. 

“Just relax, Dai,” he croons, “I turned off your alarm so you could get some rest. You need it.” 

Daichi let out a deep sigh, resting one of his own hands over his husband’s. “Thanks, love,” he says, shifting to gently push Koushi down on his back so he can hover over him and pepper his face with soft, grateful kisses. Koushi all but purrs beneath him, running soothing hands up and down Daichi’s sides. 

“How is our baby?” Daichi asks, nuzzling his husband’s nose. 

“Clean, cozy, and full of milk,” Koushi chuckles, pulling Daichi in for a cuddle. “I gave her a bottle right after I got off the phone with Ukai. She’s been out ever since.” 

“Mmm, you’re such a good–” 

A staticy little whine from the baby monitor on Koushi’s side of the bed interrupts Daichi. The pair laugh at her perfect timing as Koushi pulls the monitor over so they can look at the screen. Their daughter is just starting to stir and fuss, kicking her little feet as she looks around for her parents. 

Before Koushi can even think about moving, Daichi takes the baby monitor away from him and holds down the little pink button next to the screen. “Good morning, little lamb,” he croons to the monitor, smiling when he sees his daughter look around for where his voice is coming from, “Papa’s coming to get you!” 

Koushi laughs and takes the monitor back to look lovingly at their daughter as her kicking starts to get a little more excited, trying to roll herself over to search for Daichi. Daichi presses a kiss to his husband’s temple, “Stay right here, it’s my turn to be our daughter’s hero.” 

Koushi gives a mock-offended scoff and lightly whacks Daichi on the shoulder as he lets out a low cackle and hops out of bed. “Just hurry back,” he pouts, “I already miss you two.” 

Daichi stretches his arms over his head and rolls his shoulders as he walks down the hall toward the nursery, back cracking deliciously. He gently pushes open the door, not wanting to startle his daughter and risk worsening her already borderline distressed humming. 

“Good morning, Hitoka,” he calls softly, leaning over her cradle to rub her back and let her know he’s there. She starts gurgling and whining, slapping one of her tiny hands on her soft Totoro sheet. “Hush now,” Daichi laughs quietly, picking up his little girl before her fussing can elevate, “Papa’s got you.” 

Hitoka is a little messy, so Dachi is quick to change her into a fresh diaper and his personal favorite onesie, a pastel blue number decorated with tiny clouds shaped like woodland critters. She’s still a little disgruntled, so he holds her close to his chest to warm her up and soothe her as he walks over to open her curtains a little bit. 

“Wow, Hitoka, look at that!” he gasps, pouring wonder and excitement into his quiet morning voice, “So much snow! You know what that means?” He grabs one of her tiny hands in his and graces it with a feather-light kiss. “It means your Papa gets to stay home all day with you and Daddy!”

Hitoka’s gentle fussing transitions to content humming and cooing as Daichi showers her with attention. He rocks gently side to side and holds her close, littering her soft, sparse hair with kisses. He breathes in her scent deeply, loving the mix of warm vanilla, lavender, and milk. She smells like a dream, and she’s so warm and comfortable in his arms. If he could get away with never putting her down, Daichi would happily hold her for the rest of his life. He never thought he would see the day where he would love someone as much and as deeply as he loves Koushi, but he is so overwhelmingly in love with their daughter it almost physically pains him.

“Are you feeling better now, little one?” Dachi asks, looking down into his daughter’s warm brown eyes that remind him so much of his own. When he taps her tiny nose with his finger she lets out her disarmingly sweet little laugh and grabs for his hand. He’s not entirely sure his heart didn’t just explode. 

“Is that so? Let’s go hang out with Daddy then, hmm?”

Daichi tucks her snugly into the crook of his arm so he can rub her soft little tummy while he carries her back to his bedroom. 

“How is she?” Koushi asks, propping himself up on the veritable mountain of pillows he’s collected during their marriage. 

“Right as rain and sweet as sunshine,” Dachi says, carefully crawling into bed to sit flush beside his husband. “She just needs some extra cuddle time this morning, isn’t that right, lil’ lady?” 

Daichi draws his legs up closer to his chest so Hitoka can sit in his lap and recline back a little on his thighs. Koushi smiles brightly at their daughter, eyes sparkling with how deliriously in love he is as he strokes her perfectly round little cheeks with one of his long, delicate fingers. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve been saving up lots of extra cuddles just for you then, isn’t it Hitoka?” Koushi asks, grinning almost impossibly wider when his daughter laughs and coos for him. 

“The snow out there really is crazy, love,” Daichi says, helping Hitoka gently stretch out her little arms and legs. “We’re going to be stuck in here for a while.” 

“Oh no,” Koushi moans, “Trapped in this dreadfully cozy house for who knows how long with my tragically gorgeous husband and my sinfully cute baby? How on earth will I ever manage to survive?” 

Daichi snorts at his husband’s antics, grabbing Hitoka’s little hands to wave her arms around. “What do you think about that, lil’ lamb?” He asks his daughter seriously, “Is your Daddy dramatic? Should we toss him out into the snow?” 

Koushi lets out a horrified gasp, leaning in to kiss his daughter’s cheeks. “No, no, no! My daughter would never!” As he fawns over her, Hitoka lets out delighted little squeals, batting at Koushi’s cheeks and kicking against Daichi’s stomach. 

“God,” Daichi moans, “I love her so much.” He cards his fingers through his husband’s hair as he gazes lovingly down at his perfect, tiny daughter. “How in the world did we get so lucky?”

“I ask myself the same question every single day,” Koushi whispers, sitting back up to place a tender kiss on his husband’s soft lips. 

Koushi snuggles in close to Daichi’s side, tucking himself under his arm so they can share in each other’s warmth and continue poring over every adorable facet of their daughter’s being. Daichi closes his eyes and takes in a deep, slow breath. He revels in the comfortable weight of his daughter on his lap and the warm, solid presence of his husband at his side, and thanks the harsh forces of winter that brought him this perfect morning with his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you who live where it’s still all cold and winter-y try to tell me that you didn’t need this as much as I did I’m calling bullshit cause you’re a garbage liar... <3 
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading! It's been a minute since I've had time to write, but this one's been cooking in the back of my mind for a while. I banged it all out in one sitting... And I'm lowkey pretty happy with how it turned out? I'd love to hear your feedback though c: 
> 
> <3, Calamity


End file.
